Here come the tears
by AzulaCathy
Summary: Kirishima Eijirou es guardia en una prisión de Japón, y un buen día decide hablarle a un preso recién llegado: Bakugou Katsuki. Ambos hombres trabarán una relación tan fuerte que ni la situación en la que se encuentran podrá frenarles... o eso es lo que esperan.


Aquella mañana de principios de octubre transcurría como cualquier otra en una de las cárceles del país del sol naciente, la cual se ubicaba a las afueras de grandes ciudades con tal de no poner en peligro al ciudadano promedio. En general, el porcentaje de reos con respecto a la población era bastante bajo, y esta civilización asiática se encontraba en la ruta del exterminio total de la delincuencia; más que nada, la presencia casi nula del crimen por parte de los habitantes se debía a que todavía estaba presente la pena de muerte, a pesar de los todos aquellos avances culturales que Japón presentaba en comparación al resto del mundo.

Kirishima Eijirō era un guardia más dentro de aquel establecimiento de altas paredes de concreto, siempre yendo de un lado para otro con su alegre rostro y mirada cálida coronando una sonrisa de dientes afilados; no era alguien que encajara en un lugar como aquella maldita cárcel sombría, pero a él nunca le había importado lo que los demás susurrasen a sus espaldas. Él era un hombre maduro que debía cumplir su misión de proteger a el mundo de aquellos demonios que habitaban tras las rejas de acero, sin importar lo que los demás pudiesen llegar a pensar de él ante su brillante aura.

Había llegado a sus oídos la noticia de que un nuevo reo se unió la noche anterior a la gama de prisioneros, por lo que decidió visitarle con tal de darle una cálida bienvenida al pequeño infierno gris. No acostumbraba a leer los expedientes de los reclusos en ningún caso, esto dado su gusto por platicar y descubrir poco a poco el trasfondo de los hombres y mujeres atrapados en aquel lugar. Asesinos, estafadores, violadores y ladrones; cada uno de ellos era un pequeño mundo dentro de aquel universo, una galaxia diminuta que pocos se daban el tiempo de conocer en profundidad.

A pesar de todos sus pecados, no dejaban de ser simples humanos.

Sus oscuras botas de cuero resonaban contra el piso metálico de los pasillos, advirtiendo de su presencia a las almas encerradas a sus costados; Kirishima portaba el azul uniforme con orgullo, aunque rara vez solía colocarse la gorra que era parte del traje con tal de no despeinar sus puntiagudos cabellos rojizos. Era curioso que se le permitiese llevar el cabello de un color tan vistoso, pero que fuese completamente prohibido el poseer cualquier tipo de tatuaje visible; a él le hubiese gustado hacerse una de aquellas obra de tinta en el cuello o manos, pero debía abstenerse.

La celda del nuevo se hallaba casi al final del largo pasillo del ala norte, bastante aislada del resto que estaban ocupadas por otros prisioneros. Aquella clase de zonas se dejaba para los criminales peligrosos, los cuales podían representar un peligro para el resto de la comunidad de la cárcel.

A pesar de lo anterior, Kirishima Eijirō tenía la filosofía de no juzgar a nadie por las apariencias ni por lo que se hablase a sus espaldas.

Al llegar frente a las rejas de metal, se topó con un escenario inesperado: un chico de cabellos rubios y crispados recostado en la fría cama de cemento, envuelto con la raída manta con tal de ocultar su cuerpo de aspecto delgado; contemplaba la pared con sus ojos rasgados, inmerso en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones de aspecto profundo. No se asemejaba en absoluto a la gama de personas que solía terminar en aquel agujero, viéndose como una especie de aparición angelical en un infierno atestado de demonios de sonrisas afiladas y garras negras.

El pelirrojo golpeó con su porra uno de los barrotes de la celda, llamando así la atención del chico al interior de esta. Un par de ojos de iris rojizo se encontraron con los suyos, dejando a plena vista el terror que el pequeño chico sentía de su imponente presencia.

—Bienvenido ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—preguntó Kirishima, utilizando el tono más suave que su voz ronca podía lograr. Se abstuvo de sonreír mostrando su dentadura, dado que podía asustar al pobre chico con sus dientes de escualo—. ¿Qué edad tienes? Te ves demasiado joven para estar aquí, más aún considerando que te encuentras en una zona para los peores delincuentes.

—Mi nombre es Bakugō Katsuki, y tengo 24 años de edad—respondió el aludido, tras meditar un par de minutos con la mirada fija en aquel guardia de sorpresiva simpatía. Su piel emanaba desconfianza, mientras que sus ojos derramaban miedo a través de sus pupilas inquietas y su ceño fruncido—. ¿No existen expedientes que ustedes lean? No me gusta que me jodan, no estoy para bromas.

—Tío, cálmate; sí existen los expedientes que mencionas, pero no he leído el tuyo ni por asomo—aclaró inmediatamente, intentando así que la desconfianza del contrario disminuyera. Aquel novato era un simple niño, menor que él por seis años—. No tienes razones para molestarte, no es mi intención "joderte". Mi nombre es Kirishima Eijirō, un hombre de treinta años que prefiere conocer a las personas platicando que leyendo un montón de fríos papeles.

Concluyó lo dicho con una de sus mejores sonrisas, intentando de esta forma ganarse la simpatía del joven rubio. Este le dedicó una mueca de fastidio en respuesta, desviando su mirada nuevamente hacia la pared de sucio concreto gris; al parecer, aquel chico de rubios cabellos y mirada altanera sería más difícil de conquistar que lo esperado.

Los días pasaron como si nada tras aquel poco productivo día de presentación, Kirishima Eijirō continuó visitando de manera diaria la celda del recluso Bakugō Katsuki, el cual fue poco a poco acostumbrándose a su presencia lo suficiente para abrir la boca y contar su historia: tras recibir una declaración de amor por parte de la hija de un poderoso magnate y rechazarle, esta mujer había ido donde su padre con tal de utilizar su influencia para encarcelarle por falsos abusos; fue encerrado por mero despecho de una maldita perra, obteniendo una condena de dos meses y un día que jamás sería borrada de sus papeles. Sus padres le miraron con dolor y decepción, mientras la sociedad le abucheó por aquellas mentiras de violación que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Aquel relato fue soltado a trozos por el menor a lo largo de las tardes donde él y el guardia platicaban, sin perder en absoluto la dureza a pesar del tono de burla que solía utilizar el relator para referirse a los personajes de lo acontecido o a ciertos hechos que parecían divertirle; por otro lado, el pelirrojo ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa ante los chistes dichos por el contrario, demasiado abrumado por la crudeza de lo que aquel chico había tenido que soportar. Él no poseía ni un mísero octavo de aquella fuerza psicológica que el rubio, no podría soportar lo mismo que este había pasado y salir cuerdo de ello.

Las conversaciones a través de los barrotes se tornaban cada vez más plácidas y extensas, llegando al punto de que la pareja de hombres tuvo sus propias bromas internas que sólo ellos sonreían como un par de imbéciles al escuchar. Cabe mencionar que Eijirō solía ansiar levantarse cada mañana sólo para ver a Katsuki, chico hacia el cual había comenzado a desarrollar una extraña maraña de sentimientos que no poseía desde sus mejores años de adolescencia: efervescencia y nerviosismo, ansiedad de desear ver al menor sonreír ante una de sus bromas y mostrar aquella hermosa sonrisa que sólo él tenía.

¿Podía considerar aquello como algo normal? No estaba seguro de la verdadera naturaleza de aquellos sentimientos extraños, aunque podía relacionarlos con lo que sintió al tener su primer novio hace ya más de diez años atrás. Amor, dulce ambrosía celestial.

A pesar de lo anterior, Kirishima sabía a la perfección que no era posible en lo más mínimo que Bakugō aceptase de buena manera aquella atracción homosexual, y menos aún que le correspondiese de la misma forma; aquel chico era una persona alejada de lo romántico, llegando a admitir un par de veces que le habían encasillado de asexual por rechazar a todas las chicas que intensasen declararse. Nunca mencionó nada sobre salir con especímenes de su propio género, por lo que todavía quedaba un rayo tenue de esperanza para el guardia treintañero.

Durante las últimas dos semanas de estadía de Katsuki, Eijirō decidió prepararle una pequeña cena de despedida para el penúltimo día en la cárcel; le entusiasmaba la idea de alegrarle la vida al rubio un poco, aunque no tenía en absoluto planeado declarar sus sentimientos ni nada por el estilo. Podía ser un idiota por gustar de un rubio enano y gruñón, pero no era tan estúpido para sufrir el calvario que era un corazón roto.

A su edad, no estaba en condiciones de pasar por tal situación.

Aquel día tomó el turno de noche, ignorando por completo las preguntas invasivas que su jefe realizó al no comprender aquel repentino cambio de rutina sin razones lógicas. El pelirrojo también lidió con las pesadas bromas de sus propios compañeros de trabajo, a los cuales les explicaba que no era lo que creían y pedía que dejasen de joderle por una estupidez así. No deseaba en absoluto que rumores de tal estilo llegasen a los oídos de Bakugō.  
Ignorando comentarios vacíos, aquella noche preparó todo lo necesario para una cena con aires románticos: un par de velas rojas y cubertería de plata, un par de salvamanteles para suplir la falta de un mantel elegante y platos limpios, un par de copas de cristal y una botella de agua purificada al estar prohibido el licor al interior del establecimiento. Además de los distintos elementos, llevó algo de comida que él mismo había cocinado con esmero durante el atardecer, introduciéndola en un par de envases plásticos para hacer pasar las porciones por su merienda de media noche.

Llevó todo aquello a la celda del rubio, llevando una pequeña mesa para apoyarla contra la reja y allí preparar una especie de cena algo más tosca de lo que tenía en mente. La comida del contrario fue colocada en una bandeja, siendo dejada pasada a través del agujero por el cual se le dispensaba la comida; al otro lado también había una mesa contra la reja, por lo que la bandeja quedó sobre esta. Metió una de las copas tras llenarla a través de los barrotes, para encender las velas y así completar el escenario. Mientras él realizaba todo esto, Katsuki no se movió siquiera un mísero milímetro en su cama de cemento, permaneciendo con la mirada fija en la pared de piedra como cada maldito día de estadía en aquel lugar.

—Katsuki, no me ignores y ven a cenar conmigo, por favor—exclamó Kirishima, tras conseguir una silla y sentarse a su "extremo" respectivo de la "mesa". Una sonrisa emocionada tensaba sus labios, devolviéndole aquel aspecto de niño perdido hace tantos años atrás—. Vamos, estuve horas preparando esto...

Bakugō no soltó siquiera un quejido en respuesta, levantándose con la raída manta aún sobre los hombros para sentarse en su lado respectivo de la mesa. La escena era de lo más deprimente, estando aquella pareja de chicos separada por las frías barras de metal forjadas para contener un alma criminal que no existía. Sólo eran un par de niños jugando a ser adultos, a fin de cuentas.

Kirishima fue quién más habló durante la cena, recibiendo asentimientos y una que otra sonrisa por parte de la contra-parte; ¿Por qué Katsuki se encontraba tan alicaído? No lograba comprenderlo, ni siquiera sabía si sería correcto lanzar un par de bromas para sacarle de aquel deprimente estado. Soltó una referencia a la última cena de los condenados a muerte, riendo a carcajadas.

Una sonrisa hueca se formó en los labios del rubio, mientras sus ojos gritaban de terror, pero el pelirrojo no logró captar esto último.

Le hizo prometer que volverían a verse al día siguiente, que saldrían a platicar en alguna cafetería tras la liberación de él. Bakugō asintió, ocultando sus lágrimas con mera fuerza de voluntad y una amplia sonrisa; no deseaba arruinar la felicidad del pelirrojo, no soportaría ver aquel dulce rostro quebrarse y transformar su voz amable en un llanto desgarrado.

Antes de que el guardia se retirase, Katsuki tuvo la valentía de llevar su mano a la mejilla del pelirrojo y acariciarla con una dulzura bastante extraña viniendo de él; susurró dos palabras que hicieron los ojos del contrario brillar, correspondiendo aquellos sentimientos ocultos por ambos. No había vergüenza ni miedo, todo se había esfumado como si se tratase de alguna clase de milagro.

Aunque, a fin de cuentas, ya no quedaba más que la inyección letal del día siguiente, y no era algo que desease mencionarle a Eijirō.


End file.
